


De cómo Domivat salvó Idhún

by ShinyWings1



Series: Archivos de Idhún: Extras [1]
Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWings1/pseuds/ShinyWings1
Summary: Domivat, el Último Visionario, supo de la aniquilación de los dragones y los unicornios más de tres siglos antes de que ésta tuviera lugar. Para asegurarse de que Idhún no está perdido, el dragón prepara a los salvadores del mundo, y a sus madres.





	1. Irielam

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un MARAVILLOSO headcanon de @AliTheOrder en el que dijo que la madre de Lunnaris era quien le podría haber otorgado la magia a Shail de bebé, con añadidos de cosecha propia porque eso del autocontrol no sé lo que es.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

Kalinor comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte cuando Domivat aterrizó en el sureste del exuberante Alis Lithban. El ya anciano dragón replegó las alas y se acercó a la orilla del río para refrescarse tras el viaje desde Awinor, pues todavía faltaban unas horas para su encuentro. Después de beber, Domivat cruzó las patas delanteras junto al arroyo y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas, sumiéndose en un sueño relativamente tranquilo acompañado del agradable sonido de la brisa entre los árboles y el correr del agua.  
Aquel bosque rebosaba magia de vida, y aunque no era suficiente para detener las visiones que asaltaban al dragón en los momentos más inesperados, sí conseguía atraer visiones más agradables. Visiones de un mundo diferente; visiones llenas de esperanza.

La poderosa criatura soñó con un Idhún que se transformaba con el albor de una nueva Era; con una catástrofe que irónicamente llevaría la paz. Soñó con tres criaturas enredadas en un mismo destino… y con los guardianes que harían ese destino posible.

Domivat despertó de su sueño al oír el suave trote de una criatura que se aproximaba al río, y supo que la hora había llegado. El dragón abrió sus tres ojos en cuanto una joven hembra de unicornio llegó a la orilla del río Lithban, cuando la primera de las lunas asomaba plena en el firmamento. La brillante mirada del equino se posó en el anciano dragón, y ambas criaturas se estudiaron en silencio durante unos instantes, inmóviles.

―Te estaba esperando, Criatura de Luz― dijo el Visionario, irguiendo el cuello escamado. El unicornio cruzó el arroyo majestuosamente, sus cascos apenas rozando las piedras en las que se apoyó, y llegó frente al dragón con un elegante salto―.

―Señor de las Visiones― se hizo oír el unicornio, inclinando levemente la testa ante el Visionario al reconocerlo por su tercer ojo. Al alzar de nuevo la vista, el joven equino lo miró con cierta curiosidad―. ¿Qué os trae por estos lares?

―Tú, Irielam― comenzó Domivat―. Tú... y tu futuro― añadió el dragón, con una nota de resignación en su voz―.

Irielam se acomodó sobre la hierba, la segunda de las lunas arrancando un destello perlado de su cuerno.

―Dicen de vos, Señor de Awinor, que podéis ver todo lo que será; que veláis por que los acontecimientos se cumplan, por mucho que os cueste. Dicen que sois un emisario de los Dioses que hace tanto tiempo nos entregaron la magia que fluye en nuestro mundo― dijo el unicornio, y el dragón asintió en silencio con cierto pesar―. Sois neutral como nosotros, Señor del Fuego― el apunte hizo sonreír interiormente al dragón―. Sea, pues. Si mi destino ha sido visto ya y habéis venido hasta aquí para hacérmelo saber, Señor de los Tres ojos, os escucho.

Domivat alzó la vista hacia las lunas idhunitas, las tres ya reunidas en el cielo, y comenzó a hablar:

―Dentro de trescientos años, los mismos astros que aparecen cada día y cada noche en el firmamento serán usados para aniquilar a nuestras dos especies, Irielam― anunció el Visionario, solemne, devolviendo la mirada de sus tres ojos al unicornio, quien lo miraba con un destello de temor en sus ojos luminosos―. Tú tendrás dos cometidos en tu longeva vida, pues así lo han escrito los Seis y así lo permitirá el Séptimo: deberás conceder tu don a un humano, pues a ese pequeño ser le aguarda la tarea de salvar a tu futura cría, cuando ésta nazca. Ella será la última de los vuestros, y ese humano será su guardián, una de las últimas esperanzas de este mundo― profetizó Domivat. Irielam se removió, inquieta―.

―…Señor de los Cielos, ¿cómo encontraré a ese humano? ¿Cómo entregaré mi magia al adecuado?― preguntó el unicornio, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz cristalina.

―Será el sexto de ocho, Irielam, y en sus ojos se reflejará la luz de tu poder, pues los suyos serán los primeros en contemplarlo. Ninguna criatura recibirá tu Favor si no es el Protector de la Magia― le aseguró el anciano dragón―. Sigue tu instinto, y los Dioses te guiarán hasta él. Así lo han predicho los Seis. Así el Séptimo lo permite.


	2. Viramat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Viramat recibe malas noticias también y no se lo toma muy bien (evidentemente).

No se puede cambiar el pasado, ni intentar controlar el futuro; aquello era algo que todos los Visionarios aprendían tarde o temprano, y Domivat no era la excepción a la norma.

La primera de sus visiones llegó sin previo aviso, apenas un par de años después de salir del cascarón, cuando todavía no tenía palabras suficientes para describir el horror de lo que se mostró ante sus tres ojos súbitamente. No todas las visiones eran tan espantosas como la primera que tuvo, por supuesto, pero dado que no podía controlarlas en ningún aspecto, se le hizo difícil convivir con ellas al principio. Sin embargo, casi trescientos ochenta y seis Triples Plenilunios después de haber dejado atrás su nido, Domivat compaginaba perfectamente la realidad del presente con la realidad del pasado y el futuro que podía ver.

En aquel preciso instante, por ejemplo, el dragón sonrió cuando el agotado muchacho de su visión se quedó profundamente dormido escudando con sus brazos a una pequeña cría de escamas doradas que ya dormitaba en su torpe abrazo. 

―¿Me estás escuchando, Visionario?

Fue la voz de la dragona lo que sacó al Visionario de su trance. Domivat parpadeó un par de veces, sus tres ojos acostumbrándose de nuevo a la realidad presente, y la dragona que se hallaba ante él resopló ligeramente, sus fosas nasales exhalando una pequeña humareda de impaciencia.

Todos los dragones sabían que las visiones del dragón de los tres ojos eran importantes, a la vez que repentinas, y era una especie de norma no escrita entre ellos el no molestarlo cuando un retazo del pasado o el futuro interrumpía cualquier conversación que el anciano dragón estuviera teniendo. Sin embargo aquella norma no escrita le era más bien indiferente a Viramat, la impetuosa dragona de escamas del color del océano indomable que había acudido a verlo al borde del acantilado en el que solía posarse a disfrutar de la brisa marina y los cálidos rayos de los soles.

La sonrisa de Domivat se ensanchó un poco.

―Ahora sí― respondió el anciano dragón, divertido con la impaciencia de la joven dragona―. Disculpa el lapsus, pequeña. ¿Qué decías?

―Te decía que mi madre me envía a preguntarte si te unirás a nosotras esta noche junto al Árbol de Irial para celebrar el Triple Plenilunio, Visionario― contestó la dragona, pasando por alto que la hubiera llamado ‘pequeña’―.

Domivat cerró sus tres ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro. Las noches en que las tres lunas lucían llenas en el firmamento eran las únicas en que sus visiones parecían darle un pequeño respiro, y aquella vez debía aprovechar para comenzar su viaje. Aunque le habría gustado quedarse para reunirse con el clan al amparo de aquel árbol de hojas plateadas que se decía que había sido un regalo de la diosa Wina para su querida Irial, tendría que esperar al año siguiente.

―Me temo que no, Viramat. Cierto asunto me aguarda al norte― dijo, pero a la dragona no le bastó con esa explicación―.

―¿Al norte? ¿Qué puede aguardarte al norte que no sea una tormenta de nieve?― quiso saber, y Domivat suspiró, cansado, pues supo que había llegado el momento de compartir de nuevo un retazo de futuro, muy a su pesar.

―Temía que preguntaras justo eso, pequeña… Deja que te explique: aunque él no lo sabe, me espera un gigante en los confines del continente. Un gigante al que le pediré una espada de tamaño humano, para que un día ésta llegue a manos de tu cría― narró, y Viramat lo miró de hito en hito―.

―¿Mi cría? ¿Para qué iba…? ― comenzó la dragona, pero Domivat la miró significativamente y ella calló― Prosigue― fue su modo de disculparse, inquieta―.

―Dentro de muchas lunas, Viramat, los astros serán nuestra perdición― explicó el anciano, alzando la vista a los cálidos soles que brillaban sobre sus cabezas―. Su luz será letal para los unicornios y para nosotros, y caeremos uno tras otro como gotas de lluvia. Así lo ha decretado el Séptimo, y así los Seis lo verán. Sin embargo, nuestro legado vivirá gracias a ti, en gran parte: pues la última de tus crías en salir del cascarón será la única que sobreviva― prosiguió, devolviendo la mirada a la devastada dragona. Le permitió unos instantes de silencio para que procesara todo lo que acababa de decir antes de seguir hablando―. Le aguarda un futuro complicado, Viramat, pues en su corazón llevará todas nuestras esperanzas y deseos, y deberá luchar con garras y fuego desde muy joven… Pero no luchará solo.

Viramat negó con la cabeza, sus ojos amarillos llenos de lágrimas al comprender su papel en aquel nefasto e inevitable futuro.

―No. No, Visionario, no. Mis crías no…― trató de articular, testaruda― Ni siquiera he…

―Ni siquiera has escogido una cueva para ti, lo sé― completó Domivat, comprensivo―. Por eso precisamente debes saberlo: porque debes escoger una cueva cerca del confín de Awinor, Viramat. Porque el descendiente de Darel el Humano deberá encontrar allí a tu pequeño para poder salvarlo― el corazón del anciano Señor de las Visiones se ablandó al ver llorar a la imponente hija de la matriarca. No había dragona más fiera y veloz en el clan que Viramat, y Domivat sabía que sería una digna candidata al cargo de matriarca cuando su madre llegara a la vejez; le esperaba una vida plena con su futura compañera, y quizás en otra vida Elíresak y Viramat habrían criado a sus pequeñas juntas y habrían sido felices el resto de sus vidas… pero no en aquella. No era eso lo que habían escrito los Dioses―.

―…¿Estará a salvo con él?― inquirió Viramat, ignorando las gotas de agua que resbalaron por sus escamas turquesas―. Mi pequeño, ¿estará a salvo con el descendiente de Darel el Humano, Domivat?

―Sí― asintió el Visionario, seguro―. Lo protegerá con su vida, Viramat, de eso puedes estar segura. El descendiente de Darel el Humano será su guardián y protector, y tu pequeño surcará estos cielos gracias a él. Así lo han decidido los Seis, y así lo verá el Séptimo.


End file.
